Feral ghoul (Fallout 4)
Nuka-World |variants =Feral ghoul Feral ghoul roamer Pink ghoul Feral ghoul stalker Feral ghoul reaver Withered feral ghoul Gangrenous feral ghoul Rotting feral ghoul Charred feral ghoul Glowing one Putrid glowing one Bloated glowing one Fog ghoul Painted ghoul Charred painted ghoul |affiliation = |actor =Sean Schemmel, Keith Szarabajka (male) Gabrielle Sanalitro (female) |dialogue = }} Feral ghouls are creatures found in the Commonwealth, on the Island and in Nuka-World in 2287. Background Ghouls are former humans who have become horribly irradiated by the radioactive fallout covering the wasteland from the Great War. Many ghouls are pre-War humans who survived the initial nuclear bombardment during the Great War. Becoming permanently irradiated, they were disfigured and their lifespans were increased virtually indefinitely. In most cases, exposure to radiation in the post-War Commonwealth wastes degenerated their brains, causing them to lose their higher cognitive functions, turning them into mindless, radiation-resistant cannibals. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes It is now possible to dismember ghouls, however, they will continue to chase and bite the Sole Survivor even if they lose both of their arms. When losing a leg, however, they will become docile and will no longer try to attack, allowing the player to quickly dispatch them and handle any uninjured ghouls. Rarely, a feral ghoul will still attack after its head is decapitated. It is unknown if this is a bug. Feral ghouls being exposed to high levels of radiation such as those present in the Glowing Sea will regenerate HP rapidly. A notable difference between the Massachusetts feral ghouls and feral ghouls seen throughout New California, the Mojave Wasteland, and the Capital Wasteland, is that they have glowing yellow eyes. Sometimes feral ghouls will lie on the ground, either to rest or play dead. Once the player character gets close enough or they are otherwise alerted, they get up and attack. These ghouls can sometimes be targeted in V.A.T.S. and if spotted, attacked before they rise. They also show up as living actors on the HUD if the Sole Survivor is wearing power armor with a targeting HUD-equipped helmet or aims at them with any kind of Recon Scope. Occasionally, they will start to run faster at the player moving erratically to dodge incoming attacks, suggesting some form of intelligence, and will eventually lunge at their attacker once they're close enough. A gurgling roar is heard when a ghoul charges at the Sole Survivor. This attack can sometimes be difficult to dodge without sprinting, but it can, however, be blocked or interrupted with a melee strike. Additionally, when feral ghouls lunge at the player, they often fall beside or behind their target, giving the player a brief chance to strike while the ghoul is getting back to its feet. In some locations, particularly indoors, ghouls will also emerge from windows, ductwork, etc., to attack when a victim comes close. Ghouls hiding in this sort of ambush cannot be detected even by V.A.T.S. before they begin emerging - however, while they are emerging they are helpless while climbing into the room and can be freely attacked if one is quick. Often they will not detect the player until they finish emerging. They very rarely travel alone, and it is quite unusual to encounter a single ghoul. This behavior has lead to groups of ferals often being called "packs" or "hordes" by wastelanders. Another notable difference from previous versions of ferals is that they inflict radiation damage as well as physical damage. Variants Feral ghoul Typical feral ghoul, exhibiting zombie-like behavior. These are more than likely the first type of creatures the Sole Survivor will encounter as they can be found all over the Commonwealth. Aboard the Yangtze, unique feral ghouls called Crewmen can be found. |level =3 |perception =2 |hp =35 |xp =7 |dr =10 |er =20 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15-20 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (10 ) |items =* Silver table knife * Bottlecap * Duct tape * Mole rat teeth * .38 round * Toy car * Two ball * Table spoon * Paintbrush * Pre-War money * Fancy hairbrush * Wonderglue * Screwdriver * Rad-X }} Feral ghoul roamer Roamers appear to be somewhat older and consequently sturdier ferals. They are still somewhat weak however compared to other types of ferals. |level =9 |perception =2 |hp =70 |xp =13 |dr =15 |er =30 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (10 ) |items =* Silver locket * Dinner fork * Silver pocket watch * Bottlecap * Screwdriver * Paintbrush * Duct tape * Table spoon * .45 round }} Pink ghoul Simply called 'ghoul' in-game, this type of feral ghoul is found exclusively in Suffolk County charter school. They appear pink because of a food paste served by the school before the War.> Complaint Letter Draft: Also, I could almost swear everyone seems a little bit pinker after a week of eating the stuff. |level =14 |perception =2 |hp =10 |xp =22 |dr =15 |er =15 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (10 ) |items = }} Feral ghoul stalker Stalkers are a variant of feral ghouls that can easily be distinguished by their bloody mouths and paler skin. They often pretend to be dead or hide amid rubble until an enemy is detected, where they then attempt to quietly ambush their prey without revealing themselves, usually with success. There are generally at least a few stalkers mixed into larger groups of weaker ferals. As they wear the same tattered clothing as roamers and normal ferals, they can be difficult to spot until they're damaged. They will also sometimes serve as a "boss" in locations populated by ferals. If the player is of a high enough level, the boss may instead be a glowing one, which the stalker will still accompany. |level =15 |perception =2 |hp =80 |xp =22 |dr =30 |er =45 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (20 ) |items =* Bottlecap * 10mm round * Dinner fork * Screwdriver * Silver pocket watch * Silver locket * Duct tape * Paintbrush * Rad-X }} Feral ghoul reaver Reavers usually have pieces of post-war metal armor attached to them similar to ''Fallout 3's'' and [[Feral ghoul (Fallout: New Vegas)|''New Vegas']], possibly implying these are rather recent victims of ghoulification. As in ''New Vegas, they lack a projectile attack, and are generally the ones in a pack to reach better-equipped targets thanks to their respectable amount of HP. They are much easier to deal with than past versions. Unlike the ones in Fallout 3 and New Vegas, their corpses do not emit green fumes or have boil covered skin. |level =22 |perception =2 |hp =140 |xp =32 |dr =40 |er =60 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (30 ) |items =* Bottlecap * Rad-X * Wooden block - I & D * Duct tape * Screwdriver * Silver pocket watch }} Withered feral ghoul Withered feral ghouls are slightly skinnier, with a yellowish leathery-looking skin, and wear no clothes. These ghouls are likely fairly old compared to others, as their clothing has rotted away and they appear to be severely sun-damaged. A withered feral ghoul can be found inside the power armor storage in the national guard armory. Their eyes and mouth also appear severely damaged and shriveled. |level =32 |perception =3 |hp =170 |xp =47 |dr =50 |er =75 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (40 ) |items =* Bottlecaps * Silver locket * Silver pocket watch * Duct tape * Screwdriver * Wrench }} Gangrenous feral ghoul Gangrenous feral ghouls are considerably rarer and stronger than the previous variants, with torn rags like common variants, and yellow skin. They can be hard to defeat even for some mid/high level player due to their aggressive attacks and high health. A gangrenous feral ghoul can be found inside Croup Manor's basement guarding a chest with some expensive loot. One can also be found at O'Neill Family Manufacturing in the Glowing Sea. |level =42 |perception =3 |hp =200 |xp =61 |dt =60 |dr =60 |er =90 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (50 ) |items =* Bottlecap * Silver locket * Silver pocket watch * Duct tape * Wrench * Wooden block }} Rotting feral ghoul Rotting feral ghouls have a bloated appearance, indicating that their bodies have begun decomposing, also suggested by the name. Although their offensive capabilities are on par with gangrenous feral ghouls, they have almost twice the amount of health. |level =52 |perception =4 |hp =385 |xp =76 |dt =70 |dr =70 |er =110 |rr =1000 |pr =225 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (50 ) |items =* Bottlecaps * Silver locket * Silver pocket watch * Wrench }} Charred feral ghoul The highest tier of all non-glowing feral ghouls, this variant is covered by a thick layer of rust and is much tougher to kill than a normal feral. These level with the player character, making them immune to the Wasteland Whisperer perk. |level =62+ |perception =5 |hp =505+ |xp =90 |dr =85 |er =140 |rr =1000 |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (90 ) |attack2 =Radiation (30+ per sec. ) |items =* Bottlecap * Rad-X * RadAway }} Glowing one A highly irradiated version of a feral ghoul, they glow with green light emitting from within, and just being near them causes radiation damage. They can perform an area of effect radiation attack indicated by the raising of their arms which releases radiation around them. This radiation also heals nearby feral ghouls, and glowing ones can even sometimes revive recently killed allies. They are potentially more dangerous than past iterations, especially against low-level players, due in part to their radiation-fueled healing, although their passive radiation radius is smaller and thus they are easier to dispatch without taking any radiation. |level =22 |perception =3 |hp =400 |xp =32 |dr =40 |er =80 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (35 ) |attack3 =AOE Rad/Revive |items =* Irradiated blood * Bottlecap * Rad-X }} Putrid glowing one A higher level version of glowing one, covered in glowing green blisters of radiation. Its radiation aura is almost twice as strong, but it is no longer capable of performing its area of effect radiation attack. This is the strongest type of feral ghoul in the game, damage-wise. |level =40 |perception =4 |hp =650 |xp =57 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =150 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (60 ) |items =* Irradiated blood * Bottlecap }} Bloated glowing one A higher level version of glowing ones. Its body is bloated and swollen with radioactive material. It gives off more radiation than its counterparts and the melee attack is a little weaker, compared to a putrid glowing one. However, it does have the highest health of all feral ghouls. |level =58+ |perception =5 |hp =785+ |xp =83 |dr =90 |er =175 |rr =1000 |pr =225 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (75 ) |items =* Irradiated blood * Nuclear material * Bottlecap * Plasma cartridge }} Fog ghoul A variant only found on the Island and mutated by the island's radioactive fog. Fog ghouls are much paler than ghouls found in the Commonwealth, with black burns on certain parts of their skin and fishing nets draped over their chest. Their eye sockets are quite large, with the eyes sunken in, and their teeth are permanently gritted, exposing the gums, which seem inflamed, and the teeth sunk in as well. Black soot is also smeared across their faces. |base id = |level =3 |perception =2 |hp =35 |xp =7 |dr =10 |er =20 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage ( ) |items = }} Painted ghoul Painted ghouls are found in Kiddie Kingdom and are painted in bright colors by Oswald the Outrageous, usually with forced smiles or bright eyes. |base id = |level =22 |perception =2 |hp =140 |xp =32 |dr =40 |er =60 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 = |items =* Toy car * Wooden block * Screwdriver }} Charred painted ghoul Just like regular painted ghouls, charred painted ghouls have been painted on by Oswald, except they are much larger and bloated in appearance. |base id = |level =52 |perception =4 |hp =385 |xp =76 |dr =70 |er =110 |rr =1000 |pr =75 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |attack2 = |items =* Toy car * Wooden block }} Locations Found througout the Commonwealth, The Island and Nuka-World. Notable feral ghouls Notes * Feral ghouls encountered in Suffolk County charter school are a unique shade of pink not seen in any other population. * Feral ghouls are not hostile towards cats. * Feral ghouls' limbs are severed when broken, unlike other creatures. **A feral ghoul that has been affected by a weapon with the Kneecapper effect may have their leg crippled instead of outright destroyed, allowing it to continue to limp after its enemies. * Feral ghouls can continue to survive, even if (the top part of) their head has been blown off. However, this is extremely rare and may even be a bug. * Feral ghouls will randomly become friendly if one has the Ghoulish perk. * The Children of Atom believe that feral ghouls were originally ghouls but rejected Atom and became feral. * Feral ghouls can be found in most graveyards in game. * The only way to prevent a ghoul from being reanimated by a glowing one is by blowing its head off or destroying its torso (using the Bloody Mess perk). * Ferals can sometimes do a finishing kill on both the player (in third person mode) and NPCs by jumping on top of its victim and biting their neck. Appearances Feral ghouls appear in Fallout 4 and its add-ons Far Harbor and Nuka-World. Gallery FO4_LS_Feral.png|Loading screen Fo4 FeralGhoulFinal.jpg|Ghoul concept art FO4_Art_Yangze_Crew_2.jpg|''Yangtze'' feral ghoul concept art FO4_Herd_of_ghouls.png|Herd of feral ghouls encounter Fo4_former_Sanctuary_neighbors.png|Former Sanctuary Hills neighbors FO4-Mounted-Ghoul-Head.png|A mounted feral ghoul head PinkGhoul.png|A pink ghoul at Suffolk County charter school References Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Far Harbor creatures Category:Nuka-World creatures Category:Ghouls de:Wilder Ghul (Fallout 4) es:Necrófago salvaje (Fallout 4) fr:Goule sauvage (Fallout 4) ja:Feral ghoul (Fallout 4) ru:Дикий гуль (Fallout 4) uk:Дикий гуль (Fallout 4)